They’ll Always Have Us
by AlPallie18
Summary: Mia Smoak Queen has lived in two different lives. These lives could truly not be any more different. The conflicting memories of these two lives consumed her. Only one aspect that had remained the same was her mother. Her mother had always been there for her.
1. IWantToBeLikeDaddy (02-02 13:16:12)

Before Crisis Timeline

It was a long day and six year old Mia Smoak was so tired that she could barely stand. She had been training all morning with Aunt Nyssa. Mia loved getting to train but every time she was done with a session her little body was put out. Mia walked into the cabin she shared with her mother, who was busy making lunch. Felicity could see the exhaustion in her daughter's eyes. "Hey baby. How about you go take a nap before lunch?" She said not really asking her but rather telling her. Mia shook her head. "No momma. I'm fine. Aunt Nyssa said we are going to start training again after lunch. I want to be ready." Mia said as she threw a fist in the air. Felicity laughed at the sight. Mia was so much like her father. "You can afford some time to take a nap little star." Felicity said a little sternly so Mia knew she meant business. "But momma-" Felicity cut her daughter off. "No Mia. You need to rest. Let's go to your room." Felicity said as she put down the tomato she was slicing and grabbed Mia's little hand.

Felicity put Mia to bed and finished lunch fairly quickly. She looked at the clock and realized Mia hadn't slept nearly long enough so she decided to take a rare break. After an hour went by Felicity decided it was time to wake Mia up. Right as the little girl realized how long she had been left to sleep, she let lose her signature attitude.

"Why did you make me sleep so long mommy?!" Mia hollered with her little face scrunched up. Felicity's heart stopped for a second. The face reminded her so much of Oliver. "You didn't sleep. You worked hard this morning." Felicity said as she laid out the fresh salad she made for lunch. Mia angirly scarfed down the food. "Lose the attitude little miss." Felicity said warning Mia. Mia glared at her, the anger still burning bright in her green eyes. "No. I am mad!" She hollered. Felicity put her hands on her hips. "If you don't stop now, I will call Aunt Nyssa and tell her you can't train anymore today." Mia's eyes grew wide and she immediately fixed her attitude. Felicity smiled, proud of her parenting.

Mia came in from her second training session of the day huffing and puffing with Nyssa trailing behind her. Felicity immediately put a hand to her fore head. Why had this child been acting out all day? Mia stomped her way over to her mother. "Auntie Nyssa says that I didn't do as well today." Mia said with her little fits balled up at her sides. Felicity shot Nyssa a look and the woman simply shrugged in response. Felicity rolled her eyes. "And you know why I think I didn't do as well mommy? I think it's was because I took that long nap!" Mia hollered. "Mia. Stop yelling." Felicity said with a warning tone. Mia put her hands on her hips angrily. "You ruined my training mommy!" Mia hollered yet again. "Mia Smoak, I have had enough of this attitude today." Felicity said sternly. Mia's eyes welled up with tears. "Now I will never be as good as daddy!" She yelled as she ran to her room.

Felicity stood in shock. She had not seen that coming. "Well. That was awkward. What are you going to do sister wife?" Nyssa said as she continued to stand in the living room. "I don't know Nyssa." Felicity said slightly annoyed as she rushed to Mia's room.

Mia lay curled up in her bed with hot tears running down her face. When Felicity walked in and saw her baby in all that pain her heart broke. "You want to talk about it?" Felicity asked as she sat on the bed by Mia. Her daughter stirred and finally moved to a sitting position. "I want to be like daddy. I want to be a hero so that I can make daddy proud." Mia said as she rubbed her red rimmed eyes. Felicity pulled her baby close and Mia fell into it. She always calmed down when her mommy hugged her.

Felicity wanted to break down in tears but knew she had to stay strong in front of her daughter. "You have always made him proud, little star." Felicity said as she gave a kiss to Mia's temple. "And you are so much like him. Sometimes you remind me so much of him that it's like your daddy is still here with us." Felicity said as she smiled at the thought. Mia looked up her eyes big and full of wonder. "Really?" She asked. Felicity shook her head. "You are a natural fighter Mia, but even if you were not your daddy would still be very proud of you." Felicity said as she tucked stray blonde hair's behind Mia's ears. Mia grinned bigger then Felicity thought she had ever seen. "I miss him momma." Mia said as she snuggled closer to her mother. Felicity sighed. "I miss him so much too." She said as she looked at the picture of herself, Oliver and Mia when she was a baby that sat on Mia's nightstand. "I will always have you though. Right momma?" Mia asked with a quite voice. "You will always have me little star." Felicity said earnestly. "Always?" Mia asked. "Always." Felicity replied.


	2. BeforeCrisis

Before Crisis On Infinte Earths

Mia Smoak was exhausted. It had been one of the longest days she had experienced in all her 21 years on the planet. She had just "rescued" her mother with her long lost brother that she had just met. Even though she and her mother had not been getting along recently, she loved her mother and immediately ran into danger to save her. However, when she finally found her mom and set her free from her captors, her mother decided not to leave with her children but to instead risk her own life again for the greater good of the city.

Mia could not believe it. In her mind she had yet again choose Star City over her own kids. Mia knew that her mother loved her and her brother but she also knew that she loved her city almost as much. After narrowly escaping death and detonating a boom, Mia's point of view had shifted some. She realized why her mother was always so firm in her vigilante ways. Her city was corrupt and filled with terrible men who where at the top echelons of the government. Her mother's story about how great vigilante's were had actually been true. Vigilante's were good. They were the best of city, not the worst of it.

She still however, did feel second place to Star City in some ways.

Felicity had noticed that Mia had been upset the moment after their mission had ended. Her maternal instincts were telling her to immediately respond and follow her daughter when she left to "get some air." Felicity had seen so much of Mia's father in her that night, but that line was definitely something Mia had picked up from Felicity.

She found her daughter downing a glass of Sotch and saw the fimilar look of hurt and pain on her face. Any time Felicity had seen her baby in pain her heart sunk.

Mia told her mother that she had realized how wrong she had been and how she now realized that the vigilante's were not criminal's but hero's. She told her how she had felt so bad for her mother and that she could not imagine the city turning on her...and her father. Felicity stood so amazed at her little girl. She was so strong. She told her how she was so much like her father. Mia then questioned why she had taken her fight of Galaxy One so personally and Felicity hung her head in resignation. She had to finally tell that she had caused the uprising of the sinister company.

Felicity expected Mia to feel better after their talk but hurt was still etched on her features. "Baby. What's wrong?" She asked confused. Mia shifted her stance and shook her head awkwardly. "I'm fine mom. I just had to get that off my chest." She said as she tried to move away from her mother so Felicity couldn't read any more into her emotions. "Mia. I'm your mother. I know when you are upset about something." Felicity said as she lightly grasped hold of Mia's arm so she would stay put.

Mia sighed in defeat knowing her mother would not let it go. Mia turned around to stand in front of Felicity but looked down at her black combat boots. "I guess lately- I've just been feeling like I'm second place. Like this city means a little more to you then me. I mean, of course I know that you love me but-" Mia was cut off my the strong embrace of her mother. Mia fell into the hug. Though she would never admit it out loud, whenever Mia was ever upset a hug from her mother always seemed to calm her. "I am so sorry that you feel that way baby girl." Her mother whispered as she continued to hold Mia tight. "I love you so much. Yes, I want to save the people of this city from danger. I want to save other daughter's, son's, mother's and father's. But none of that takes away or diminishes my love for you. You and your brother. You are my number one. Never forget that." Felicity said as pulled away from her daughter and saw that Mia had been crying. Felicity tucked a stray blonde hair behind Mia's ear. "You believe that now, right?" Felicity asked intently. Mia shook her head yes and smiled. "I love you so fraking much." Felicity said as she leaned in to kiss her daughters forehead. "I fraking love you too." Mia said with a rare little laugh, shedding away any doubts that she came in second to the city.


	3. MyDaddySavedThisCity

Mia Smoak Queen was full of energy. She bounced off the stair case and cartwheeled down the halls of the Queen Mansion. Felicity hurried after her and hopelessly called after her six year year old daughter. Mia payed no attention to her mother's calls to be careful. She was so excited about going to school that day. They were playing kickball in gym class and Mia couldn't wait to show the other kids up. One kid in particular was always mean to Mia. She never knew why, but she was excited to gloat in his face when she won the game.

Mia scarfed down her breakfast and tortured her big brother William with questions about when he would be done with his plate so that they could leave. "Can we go now? Please momma!" Mia begged after William had sighed and put his fork down in defeat. Felicity could not help but to laugh. "Yes. We can go. But you can't force your brother to eat as quickly as Barry Allen every time you play a sport in gym." Mia nodded and said sorry to her brother who just smiled in return. Mia had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Bye Baby girl!" Felicity called out to Mia who got out of the car and blew kisses towards her mother. Felicity blew kisses back and drove off. Most kids Mia's age would cry when their parents dropped them off at school, but Mia loved school. Just like her momma had. Kids and even some teachers, watched with mouths agape as Felicity Smoak Queen drove out of the school's drop off lane. Mia just giggled at them. Ever since Mia could remember, people would point and stare at her and her family whenever they would go out in public. Mia was very confused and one day asked her mother why everyone would look at them. Her mother told her that is was because of Team Arrow and her daddy. She said that people looked up to them because of how they had saved the city and because of how her daddy had saved the whole world.

Everyone loved Mia at school. She had many friends. Her closest friends were Sara, JJ and Connor Diggle. They were a couple of grades older then her so she spent most of her school day without them. Her favorite friend in her class was Bianca Bertinilli. Her mother did not like Bianca's mother but Mia did not know why.

Mia usually loved math class and figuring out problems like her mother and her brother. But she kept wanting the time to go by faster so that she could go to gym class. Mia had caught that boy who was mean to her mocking her in class and could not wait to see his face when he and his team lost the kickball game. It was finally time for the game and Mia and Bianca hurried forward to the front of the line so their teacher could lead them to the gym. The remained as quite as they could so that they wouldn't get in trouble and not get to play.

Their gym teacher told them all to play nice and Mia drowned him out and grimaced towards the boy, Chris. This grimace was one that matched her fathers and she wanted Chris to be afraid like the bad guys who hurt the city were when they had to face her daddy. Finally their teacher said they could start playing. Mia was the first to get to kick the ball for her team. She was about to kick when she heard Chris yelling at her. "Mia couldn't kick the ball right. She's nothing like her dad. She's weak!" Mia's little cheeks grew red with anger. She stared him down and threw back her leg, ready to kick the ball. She kicked her leg out but was so fucosed on Chris that she missed the ball and kicked the air instead. She lost her balance and fell with a thoud on her back. She could immediately hear Chris and some other kids laughing at her.

She could not handle him any longer. She stood back up and marched right over to Chris as Bianca walked up to kick. "What's your problem Chris." Mia said, her little body straight and ready to serve some of her signature attitude. "Your whole family is my problem. Your family ruined my family." Chris said as he got in front of Mia's face. Mia could feel the anger inside her rise. "They did not!" Mia said as tears fell down her cheeks. "They did so. Your daddy sent my daddy away." Chris said as he crossed his arms. "No!" Mia yelled, somehow still not gaining the attention of their teacher who was talking on the phone. Mia stomped her foot. "My daddy saved this city. My daddy saved the world." She said as she stood closer to Chris. "Your daddy couldn't even save himself. That's why he is dead." Chris said. Mia didn't even hesitate. She raised her little fist and punched him right in the face. Chris fell down and Mia got on the floor and kept punching him. She could hear him crying out in pain but she did not stop. She could not stop. All the other kids gathered around them, unsure of what to do. Finally the gym teacher realized what was happening and ran over to the group of kids.

Mia felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and she was picked up by them. This did not stop her. She kept kicking in the air, trying to reach Chris. Her teacher was too strong though and he held her back as the school nurse ran towards Chris.

Felicity's day had been extremely slow. She was the boss of her own company, Smoak Tech. But being the boss meant she had people doing most of the work for her. Today all she had done was sign papers. She looked at her clock and realized it was only 10:00 still. Felicity sighed and hoped the rest of the day would go by faster. She could not wait to go home and see her kids. Mia was so excited about her kickball game and Felicity could not wait to hear her little girl animatedly tell the story. She was so good at telling stories. She smiled at the thought of it. She was so proud of her little girl and she knew her husband would be too. Mia was so much like him. Felicity was snapped out of her thought by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Mia's school. Felicity quickly answered the call.

It was the principal of the school who told Felicity that Mia had gotten into a fight during gym. She could not believe it. Mia was just six years old. How could she have already gotten into a fight?

Felicity rushed to the school and found Mia waiting in the principal's office. When Mia saw her mommy her eyes welled up with tears again. She was so tired and confused. Felicity immediately rushed over to her daughter and looked her over making sure she was not injured. She saw no trace of any physical injuries but the look on her daughters face and the tears that flew down her cheeks told Felicity that she was in more emotional pain. She held Mia close and sat down in the chair by the principals desk. Mia crawled in Felicity's lap and buried her face in her blouse. The principal walked in shortly after and explained to Felicity what had happened.

Felicity was horrified, she however attempted to remain strong for Mia who still sat in her lap crying. "Luckily Chris was not injured too badly." The principal said in a very monotone voice. "Obviously Mia will have to be punished." The principal said as he looked down at Mia. Felicity say in raged. "What about the boy who said those horrible things to her? How will he be punished?" Felicity said as she instinctively held Mia closer to her. "Of course he will be punished. But Mia was the one to get physical first-" Felicity cut him off. "My child was defending herself. I understand that she should not have punched the kid, but he should be in more trouble then her!" Felicity said as the mamma bear inside her roared with anger. "Yes Ms Queen but Mia did start the physical fight. I know she is a bright and kind little girl but-" Felicity stood up with Mia in her arms. "Thank you Mr. LaBrant but I think we'll be going now." She said as she walked out of the office and out of the school carrying her still crying daughter.

Mia fell asleep in her car seat on the way home. Felicity did not want to wake her up so she instead picked her up and carried her to her room. Felicity decided to take a sick day and stay home with Mia. She knew that her daughter would not be getting over that days events easily. She also knew that Mia would be staying home for the rest of the day. That school had made Felicity so mad today. She couldn't let Mia go back until she had calmed down. She laid Mia on her bed and curled up next to her. It was hard to fit on her daughter's kid bed but her baby needed her.

Mia woke up to find herself in her room. She turned on her side and saw that her mommy was asleep next to her. Mia put her little hand on her mommy's cheek. "Hey mommy" she said as she slightly pushed on her cheek. "Mommmy!" Mia said a little louder. Finally Felicity opened her eyes and saw her daughter's bright green eyes starting into her's. "Hey baby." Felicity said smiling. She had hoped that maybe Mia had gotten over the fight when Mia's little mouth turned down into a frown. Mia bured her head into her mother's blouse. "Do you want to talk about it?" Felicity asked as she kissed Mia's head. "Chris Damon said that daddy sent his daddy away. He said that daddy was not strong enough to save himself." Mia cried as Felicity resisted the erg to cry. "I know honey. Principal LaBrant told me." Felicity said as she rubbed soft circles on her daughter's back. "Chris' daddy was a bad man. He hurt the city so daddy sent him away so he could not hurt anyone anymore. I think Chris was just upset because he misses his daddy and he was just taking that out on you." Felicity said as she brushed fingers through Mia's blonde hair. Mia pulled up from Felicity and looked her mother in the eyes. "I miss my daddy too momma. I don't remember him, but I still miss him." Felicity's heart broke instantly. She felt the tears threatening to spill over. "I know baby. I miss him too. So so much." Felicity said as she pulled Mia in for a hug. Mia snugged into it. She always calmed down when she got hugs from her mommy. "You know it was wrong to hit that boy don't you Mia? You won't ever do that again will you?" Mia shook her head onto her mother's shoulder. "I won't ever hit anyone again." She said. "Mommy?" Mia asked as she looked at her mommy intently. "Yes sweetheart?" Felicity questioned slightly worried. "I won't ever lose you too will I?" Mia asked as her little bottom lip quivered. Felicity could actually hear her heart snap into. "No baby. You will always have me." She said as she gave another kiss to Mia's forehead. "Always?" Mia asked. "Always." Felicity replied.


	4. TheDaySheLeff

A twenty year old Mia Smoak Queen woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through her room. Mia sat up immediately. Her mother almost never made breakfast for the family. She couldn't cook a microwaved dinner much less bacon. 'The kitchen must be on fire!' Mia thought as she rushed out of her bed and her room. She hurried down the long staircase of the Queen mansion to the kitchen and found her mother watching in awe as her brother William flipped over a piece of bacon in a skillet with ease. "William!" Mia hollered as she raced over to her brother who jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of his sisters voice. William grinned as he gave his little sister a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" Mia asked. William had moved out of the mansion a year ago. He of course always came to visit, but never this early. "Mom invited me over. She said she wanted a big family day and I of course had to do my part and make breakfast as the only one in this family who does not have the Smoak cooking gene." William joked and Mia gave him playful punch on the arm in response.

"What's with this family day mom?" Mia asked as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and savored the taste. Home cooking was a rareity in the mansion. Felicity smiled awkwardly. "Do I have to have a reason to want to spend time with my kids?" She said in mock defensiveness. Mia laughed. "No, but when you act like that it makes us question your reasons." Felicity threw her hands in the air. "My reasons are simply just wanting to spend more quality time with my babies." She said in a the sweet lovey dovey voice that always made Mia squirm. Her daughter quickly changed the subject to something less cheesy and Felicity breathed a quite sigh of relief.

After breakfast the family went to the movie room and Felicity put in the first movie in her collection of "vintage"

Jordan Peele movies. "I'll never understand why they call out to the killer. 'Hello? Is anyone there'- I mean you are just asking to be murdered." Mia said annoyed with the young girl on the TV. "Come on Mia! That is apart of the cinematic appeal of these movies. You can't hate on the genius process of cinematography" William called out in defense of the movie. Mia rolled her eyes. "It's stupid and not realistic." She said as she crunched on her popcorn. William's eyes filled with offense and he continued agruing his point to his sister who sat unmoved in her stance. Felicity smiled as she watched her children instead of the movie. She took in every aspect of their cute little argument. William's exasperated face and Mia's little smirk. She was obviously loving aggravating her big brother. That face she made always reminded Felicity of Mia's father. Oliver made always made that smirk. Felicity's heart raced at the thought of it.

After watching three movies, William made Oliver's signature dinner. Monte Cristo's with waffles for the bread. It was the kids idea. They wanted to honor their father in their big family day. Felicity's heart soared with love when they discussed the idea. Mia scarfed down her two sandwich's while William took his time and savored every sentimental bit. Felicity continued to watch her children. She laughed at William's face when he had realized that Mia had already eaten both of her cristo's before William had even finished half of his first.

After dinner they watched _Get Out. _Mia had fallen asleep half way through the movie and her head fell on Felicity's shoulder. Felicity slightly laughed at the thought of Mia realizing that she had fallen asleep on her mother. Mia's snoft little snores could be heard and Felicity remembered back to when Mia would fall asleep on her chest when she was a baby and would snore in the exact same cute way. Felicity dared not move and ruin the moment. If Mia woke up she would quickly move away. William tried to wake Mia up but Felicity just smiled and shook her head. William smiled back at her and let her have the moment. She soaked in the time with her son for the rest of the movie. She had to stifle her laughter several times when William had to look away from the TV because he was so scared. He was so cute. He might have been in his 30's but he would always be her baby boy.

When the movie was over Felicity knew she had to wake Mia up. Even though it killed her to do so. Mia jumped up when she realized she had fallen asleep on her mom and looked around to make sure that William hadn't noticed. He had of course but he pretended not too and Felicity's heart leapt. They would always have each other. "How about we go outside and visit your father." Felicity suggested out of no where, suprising her children. They were quick to say yes, and the family made their way outside where Oliver's empty grave was.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Mia asked as she looked at her mother who had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked on at her husbands grave. "Yeah. I just wanted us to be all together." She said quitetly, still facing the headstone and not her kids. It was so hard to do this and look at them. But she knew she had to. Felicity turned around. Her children looked at her, both so confused. Felicity just smiled. "You two don't need my protection anymore." She said as Mia and William looked at each other for any sign that the other knew what was happening. "William. You are doing so amazing at Smoak Tech. I'm handing the company over to you. I know that you will do such amazing things with it. You are going to change this world with that beautiful brain of yours."

She said as she looked at her son who stared at

her to stunned to move. "I- thanks mom." was all he could muster. Then Felicity turned her attention to Mia. "Mia. You are so much like your father. I know that you are still unsure of what you want to do, but going to college and getting an education? He would be so proud of you. He would be proud of both of you." Felicity finished as she looked intently at both of her grown babies. Mia started to cry. Something that was fairly rare for the girl. "I miss him so much." William said as tears flew freely down his own face. Felicity's heart broke and she moved to stand in between her kids. She grabbed William's hand to attempt to comfort him. "I wish I got to know him." came Mia's small and shaky voice. If Felicity's heart hadn't snapped into before, it certainly had now. But then she remembered that in Mia's near future, she would remember the events of Crisis, and she would remember that she did get to know her father. That he got to train her. And that Mia would soon be standing back in the past next to Felicity's younger self, in this same place and would be telling her mother all this herself. Felicity grabbed her daughters hand. "I know. But he lives on in the two of you." She said smiling at the memories of all the times she had seen Oliver in her children. It had comforted her and made her feel like Oliver was still around.

Felicity pulled her babies into a tight hug. They stood hugging each other for what seemed like hours until they finally pulled apart. "I have to go on a journey of my own now." Felicity said as her children grew not only more confused but scared. "What- what do you mean?" Mia asked with sad littles eyes that made it appear as though she were a child again. "You remember the stories of Crisis? You know about the Monitor?" Felicity said not sure if she could make it through this horrid goodbye. William and Mia slowly shook their heads totally lost.

"I made an agreement with him. He told me that one day, after you two were grown and on your own- that he would take me to your father." She said as she grabbed her children and held them close again. "What?" Mia asked sounding numb to the world. "I need you two to know that where he is sending me- I might not be able to return for a long while. But I will try and give it everything I have to come back to you. And to see you again." Feliciy said as sobs wracked through her body. "I understand."

William said as he shook through his own sobs. "You have to get back to dad." He said as strongly as he could. Felicity smiled back up at him and stood on her tip toes to kiss his forehead. Her sweet, sweet boy. Then she looked at Mia whose face was devoid of all color. Tears ran down her face but she had no control of them. She had no control of anything. She was completely numb.

Felicity was crippled by instant pain. It wracked through her body and gripped her heart. She had to give it her all not to completely collapse. It was not fair having to say goodbye to her children in order to reunite with her love, with their father. "Mia. Don't you agree?" William said trying to shake Mia out of her trance. It did the trick. Mia robotically nodded her head. "Yes. You should be with dad." She said as though her mouth was speaking without her brain telling her too. Felicity hugged them once more as tightly as she could and peppered each of them with kisses. She looked at them one last time. They stared back at her with emptiness in their tear stricken eyes. "Promise me that the two of you are going to take care of each other, okay?" She asked shakily. They shook their heads in unison. "I love you both so much." She said as she started backing away, memorizing every one of their features. She turned around and started to leave. Her legs felt like jello as she started to walk away from her babies.

"Momma?" Felicity stopped dead in her tracks at the familiar sound of her daughter calling out to her like she had done when she was a little girl. Felicity quickly turned around. Her baby girl was on the ground a few feet in front of her brother. She was wracking with dry sobs. Felicity ran over to her, picked her up and wrapped her in her arms. Mia laid her head on her mother's chest. Mia usually was comforted by her mother's hugs but this time it hardly did any good. She was in so much pain. "You said you would never leave me?" She cried out. Felicity's heart was no more. It had been demolished. She remembered back to when Mia was a little girl and had gotten into a fight at school. She had wanted to know that her mommy would never leave her. She had her memories from before Crisis and remembered little Mia at the cabin asking her the very same question. "I willcome back

Mia and I will never leave you." She said as she continued to hold her close as she had done with her daughter when she was a child. "I will always be with you." She said as she pointed to Mia's heart. "Always?" Mia asked through shaky breaths. "Always." Felicity replied as she let Mia go. Felicity turned around and slowly walked away from her babies, and towards the love of her life.


	5. BiggestFears

Four month old Mia Smoak Queen babbled up at her mother. She was actually happy. It had seemed like all Mia had done that week was cry due to the sharp teeth that were breaking through her soft gums. Every time her baby cried from the pain and looked up at her helplessly with with those bright green eyes, Felicity's heart shattered. She hated to see her baby in any pain. However, instead of focusing on her daughter and reveling in her happiness, Felicity held the child close and looked out the window of her new Queen mansion bedroom, thinking of the past weeks events. Oliver had been dead for several weeks but the pain only worsened for Felicity, as the denial phase left her and pure unbearable pain filled her every being.

——————

**She had barley been able to leave her bed in the weeks following the love of her life's death. It was as if Felicity had not been present in the real world. It was like she now existed in a world where time and space did not exist. The nanny that Moira had hired took careful care of baby Mia while Felicity lived in this "other world". She even tried to take care of Felicity but there was only so much one could do. Felicity simply lay and looked up at the ceiling with a continuous stream of tears that fell without her knowing. Her friends and loved ones tried to get a hold of her. They desperately wanted to know how she was copping and Felicity didn't even realize they were calling. Her phone simply sat buzzing for days on end without anyone answering and without any one knowing.**

**The only thing that could take Felicity out of the grief coma she lived in was her children. The shrieking sound of her baby crying out in pain had definitely done the trick. It was early in the morning and Felicity had fallen asleep when Mia's screams were heard. Felicity immediately shot out of bed. Her legs were wobbly from not having used them for weeks but she somehow managed to fly as fast as the Flash to her daughters room.**

**When Mia saw her mommy her arms frailed frantically to be held. Felicity instinctively grabbed her up into her arms and studied her over. Mia had never cried like that. Something had to be wrong. Felicity could feel her heart beat rising in her chest. She didn't know what to do. Her brain was so foggy from exhaustion and grief that she couldn't think properly. All she knew was that her daughter was in pain and needed help. As she stood deciding her next plan of action, the door to Mia's nursery flung open and revealed a worried Moira who was in her night gown. The older woman stood shocked for a moment to see her daughter in law up, and out of bed. Mia then decided it was time to make her presence and pain known and hollered out again. Moira looked down at her grandchild who Felicity clutched to her chest as if the baby were about to disappear from her. Moira stepped into the room and neared Felicity. "What's wrong? Do I take her to the hospital?" Felicity asked with blue eyes as big as saucers and a look of desperation etched into every one of her tired features. Moira shook her head and aprhensively opened her arms to signal that she wanted to hold Mia. Felicity's first instinct was to cling tighter to her baby. Moira smiled at her in understanding and the warm smile made Felicity soften. She begrudgingly gave the baby to her grandmother.**

**"Oh. What's wrong sweetheart?" Moira asked as Mia looked up at her for help. Moira simply nodded in return like she actually knew what was happening. She stuck her finger instead Mia's mouth. Moira nodded again. Her suspicions were correct. "Mia is just teething." She said as trying to be as reassuring to Felicity as she could be. Felicity let out a big sigh of relief and she reached out for Mia who gladly went back to her mother. Felicity held her close to her breast. "Are your gummies hurting you baby girl? Well we can fix that." Felicity said she carried Mia out of the nursery. Moira watched on grinning big at Felicity taking charge of the situation despite the turmoil she was in.**

**Felicity grabbed Mia a cold carrot from the fridge and Mia eagerly shoved it in her mouth. Felicity couldn't help but smile at the baby due to the adorable faces of relief she made. Felicity gently rocked Mia back to sleep and carried her to her room. She lay her in the bassinet next to her bed so that she could get to her quickly if she woke up in pain again. She carefully took the carrot out of the sleeping baby's mouth and examined her once more to make her she was fine before Felicity curled back into bed.**

**A couple days later and a teething Mia was not Felicity's only problem. She had finally started answering calls and on one particular morning she woke to the sound of constant beeps coming from her phone. She didn't know what had happened but the frantic beeping that came from her phone had told her that something was wrong. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked at her phone. The first message she saw was from Diggle and the words she read could have stopped her heart. William, her son, had been kidnapped. After making sure Mia was cared for, she got in her car and drove as fast as humanly possible to the bunker.**

**Seeing her friends again was something she did not realize she had desperately needed until she had hugged them all, espically Diggle. There was a small blonde woman who stood awkwardly away from everyone as Felicity quickly began typing on her computer. She had wondered who the young woman was and why she was looking at her like she was some long lost friend but now was not the time for questions. She had to find her baby boy.**

**After Felicity gave the list of possible locations the team spilt up in search of William. The young blonde girl went with them and seemed desperate to help. She had no idea why as she didn't recognize the girl and didn't think her son would know her either. She was far older then him.**

**Felicity sat in wait for what seemed like hours. The thought of losing a child was too unbearable to even think about. If she lost William she didn't think she could make it. Especially so close to having lost Oliver? She dared not give it another thought. Finally she got a positive response from the team. "I have William. We're headed back to the bunker." An unfamiliar voice sounded through the comms. Felicity let out an audible sign of relief.**

**The rest of team arrived first and soon enough William entered the bunker with the unknown woman trailing behind him. Felicity noticed that the girl looked almost as relieved to have William back as Felicity had.**

**"Felicity?" William called out like a much younger boy. The grief of losing his father and confusion over having been kidnapped, had gotten to him. Felicity rushed towards him and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. William held on to her as he allowed himself to cry. "I miss him." He said as he continued to hold on to Felicity like she was a lifeline. Felicity rubbed soothing circles on his back as she planted several kisses to his face. "I know baby. I miss him to." She responded as tears fell down her own face. In the corner of her eye, Felicity saw the mystery blonde looking at them with pain and longing in her own eyes. And for some reason Felicity's heart clenched at the sight of the poor girl. Those eyes? And that look of pain? It was so familiar. Who was this woman?**

**After he was calmed down, the blonde woman took William over to a set of arrows. The woman looked at them proudly and held them close like they were her children. She explained each part of her bow to her son. This woman was undoubtedly an archer. Then it all came flooding to her like a river. This woman had the same green eyes as her baby back home. She had that same look of pain on her face that baby Mia had when teething. Ecept the pain behind her familiar eyes was much more severe. She was grieving and she was grieving Oliver. Her father. She was looking at Felicity and William hugging longliy because Felicity was her mother. She wanted to be held by her and comforted by her as William had been.**

**Felicity put a hand to her stomach as she tried to steady herself. She had seen plenty of weird and unbelievable things during her time in Team Arrow, but seeing her grown daughter in front of her very eyes? That was something else intirely. Felicity heard feetsteps and looked beside her to see Sara and Diggle approaching her. Judging by the look on Felicity's face, it was obvious she knew. "That's Mia." She stated rather than questioned, and Sara shook her head and grinned big. It was an incredibley touching moment to get to see. Felicity could not believe it. Her baby girl had become a hero, just like her daddy. Sara asked her if she wanted to meet grown Mia but her feet would not move. She didn't want to freak her daughter out either. If Mia wanted to have a conversation with her, then she would go up to her herself. Felicity did however, ****watch her from a distance. Her heart soared as she wanted Mia's expression change when she watched the video of her saving her little big brother. When Dinah said Oliver would be proud and when she saw Mia grin that grin that reminded her so much of Oliver, Felicity gave it her all not to burst into tears. She was so proud, and she knew that had Oliver been there, he would be prouder then he had ever been.**

—————

It was now the morning of Oliver's funeral. Felicity still stood clinging onto her happy baby. She could not believe that the child in her arms would grow into the beautiful and strong woman that she had seen in the bunker the day before. She was relieved to know that her baby would turn out to be such an amazing hero, but her heart still stung at knowing that Oliver would never get to see her grow up. Mia's soft cries shock Felicity out of her thoughts. She was hurting again. Felicity walked down to the kitchen with Mia as her cries grew louder. "Hang on Mia. Momma's going to help." Felicity said as she balanced the baby on her hip and grabbed a cold teething toy from the refrigerator. She put it in her mouth and Mia relaxed into the familiar soothing feeling. "That's better." Felicity said as she kissed Mia's forehead. She hated seeing her baby in any pain. The thought of something more severe happening to her daughter scared the frak out of her. Especially since she would have to go through it all alone. Tears started to flow down her face. Her worst fears were realized. Oliver was dead and she would have to raise her children alone. Just as her mother had with her. Mia's chubby little hand touched her mother's cheek and she looked up at her confused. "It's ok Mia. Mommy's ok." Felicity said not wanting to scare Mia but not being able to stop the tears.

Donna Smoak had just arrived at the Queen Mansion. It was her son in law's funeral and the day had perfectly matched how she and the whole world had felt about it. It was a cloudy, rainy day. The mansion was so big that Donna had almost gotten lost several times. She had never been in a home that was this large. The soft sound of sobs had gotten her attention and she followed the sound. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she realized that the sobs were coming from her daughter who was holding her granddaughter. Donna's heart had snapped into at the sight. Her baby girl was in so much pain. While Donna has never expirenced her husbands death, she had experienced him leaving. This kind of loss was something she hoped her daughter would never have known. "Baby. Come here." Donna said as she enveloped Felicity and indirectly Mia into a hug. "Mom?" Felicity asked surprised to see her mother. "You knew I would be here." Donna asked as she tucked a strand of Felicity's hair behind her ear. Felicity nodded her head and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "It hurts so much." She sobbed and Donna held her tighter. "I know baby." Was all that Donna could say. They stood holding each other for a while until Mia started squirming, making her presence known. Donna quickly pulled away and smiled through her tears as she looked upon the face of her precious granddaughter. "She looks so much like you Felicity." Donna said still smiling proudly at the baby. When Felicity didn't respond Donna looked up to see her looking sadly at the baby in her arms. "What is it honey?" Donna asked growing concerned that something might be wrong with Mia. "I'm not sure if I can do it mom." Felicity said like a whisper.

Donna knew exactly what she meant. Felicity was always terrified at the idea of raising her children alone. She had seen how hard it was on her mother when she was growing up. "What if I mess up?" Felicity asked as though she were a child herself. What if that was why grow Mia hadn't approached her? Donna smiled and grabbed her daughters hand. She lead her to the nearest sofa. She wasn't sure if it was the living room. This whole house confused her. She sat down and patted the sofa so Felicity would know to sit by her. Felicity followed the instructions and sat on the couch carefully with Mia still in her arms, chewing on her teething toy. "You will make mistakes Felicity." Donna started. Felicity's eyes grew wide with worry and Donna held her hand up. "But you would have made mistakes even with Oliver helping you." She said and Felicity looked at her hanging onto to every word she said. "I know that I made a lot of mistakes." Donna said honestly. Felicity started to defend her but Donna shook her head. "It's ok. I did. You have to accept your mistakes. Accepting them helps you improve." She said as she grabbed Felicity's free hand. "Through all those mistakes and all the hard times. We got through it didn't we?" Donna asked already knowing the answer. Felicity nodded softly and Donna could have sworn she saw a slight smile light up her daughters tear stricken face. "And look at you now. You are the most amazing daughter, mother and wife. Despite all the things we went through, you turned out to be the greatest person I know." Donna said she she cupped Felicity's cheeks. Felicity started crying harder at this but Donna knew she was listening to what she was saying. "And do you know why you made it? Do you know why we made it?" Donna asked and Felicity just continued to look at her mother cluelessly. "Because we had love baby. Our love made us strong and it turned you into the beautiful woman you are today. And I'm telling you, Mia will turn into a just an amazing beautiful woman because of all the love that you two share for each other." Donna finished as Felicity thought of her gourgous grown daughter that had decided to take up her father's mantle. She realized then that Mia would be more then ok. She would be a hero. Felicity looked down to see Mia still looking up at Felicity with worried eyes. She was worried for her because of how much she had been crying. Felicity's heart overflowed with all consuming love for her daughter. She held her close to her chest and peppered her little face with so many kisses that Mia started to giggle. Donna's heart soared as well at the image of her daughter loving on her own baby girl.

"I love you baby girl and I will always be here for you, just like my mom has always been here for me." Felicity said passionately as she looked admiringly at her mother who looked at her daughter with as much admiration. "Always." Donna said as she grabbed Felicity's hand. "Always." Felicity said as she stared intently into her daughter's deep green eyes and held her chubby little hand.


End file.
